


Caught

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill "Ep. 5 where Luke gets lost and they almost freeze to death: speaking in terms of survival, it would've gone better if Han had taken Luke's clothes off. And maybe his own. And they could've shared body warmth. And Luke wouldn't remember bc he was dying. And he'd be horrified when he was told. And Han WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY. *feelings and arousal and smut ensues* I just love your writing and I'd be honored if you wrote this for me."</p><p>Sadly, no smut from me today. Just cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Luke still reeks of tauntaun guts when Han pulls him into the small, hastily set up tent. Han moves as quickly as he can. He strips off both of their clothes and pulls dry blankets over them, wrapping Luke's trembling body in his arms and holding him tight against his chest. Han has the blanket over the heads, face pressed against Luke's neck as he breathes deeply, trying to calm down. Luke is freezing and incoherent in his arms. Han tries to push back the worry rising up in his chest as he presses a kiss against Luke's hair.

“You're okay, kid,” Han murmurs against Luke's frozen skin. “I've got you.”

Luke murmurs something inaudible, head lulling back against Han's shoulder. Han sighs as he runs his hands over Luke's arms and chest, hoping to warm him up.

Han falls into a thin, worry filled sleep sometime near morning. 

 

The thing is, Han didn't even think about it when he stripped them both naked, except for a passing thought of _this isn't how I wanted to get him naked the first time..._ But that was forgotten as soon as he thought it, attention fully focused on not letting Luke die. He didn't stop to feel embarrassed or conflicted about his feelings for the boy. There was nothing remotely romantic or sexy about the situation to Han. He spent the majority of that night gripped with panic and concern. 

So he doesn't fully understand Luke's reaction when he finds out they were naked when the rescue party found them. Leia just had to make a joke about how sweet they must have looked all curled up together. Ever since she said it, Luke has had a strange look on his face, an unpleasant mix of anger and embarrassment. 

“Kid,” Han starts one Luke is out of medical and they find themselves alone together. Luke has been tense around him since they got back, posture stiff and eyes darting away. “What is it?”

Luke fidgets, avoiding Han's steady gaze. “Nothing,” he mumbles.

“Luke,” Han says firmly. Luke's eyes fly to his face but he quickly looks away. 

“Did you really...” Luke starts and stops, blushing furiously. “I mean, when you found me in the snow did-”

Han tries not to groan out loud. He knew they were going to talk about this at some point. “Yes,” he interrupts. “You were half buried in snow when I found you and I wasn't much better off. I couldn't very well keep you in those wet clothes. It was the best way to save your life.”

Luke nods, expression guarded. “Okay.”

“Luke,” Han reaches out for him, unsure. Luke sways forward slightly and Han clasps his shoulder. Han searches his face, looking for clues. “Are you mad?” 

Luke shakes his head jerkily. “No. I mean, no. I'm not mad that you saved my life. I'm, I-”

Han takes a step forward, hand moving from Luke's shoulders to the back of his neck, question clear in his expression. Luke leans into his touch, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “Go on,” he urges, voice thick. 

Luke finally looks directly at Han and holds his gaze. “It's just that, what I mean is...” Luke is blushing and struggling to keep his eyes on Han's. 

“All I could think about is saving your life, kid.” Han tells him, voice low and heavy, breath ghosting across Luke's cheek. “I was hoping to get you naked under more mutual, less life threatening situations,” he confesses.

Luke lets out a breath, leaning boneless against Han's chest. “Oh,” he breathes, hands coming up to grip Han's shoulders. “Okay. That's good.”

Han chuckles, wrapping his arms around Luke's back and pulling him closer. “It is?” he questions as he cups Luke's cheek, running a thumb across his heated skin. Luke swallows and nods minutely, offering Han a small smile. He leans forward hesitantly, eyes trained on Han's lips. Han meets him halfway, lips crashing against each other as Luke drags one hand up to fist in Han's hair. 

Luke laughs against Han's lips as they pull back for air, keeping his hand tangled in Han's hair. Han trails a heavy hand down Luke's back, cupping his ass and dragging him closer. “Take me to your room?” Luke breathes out the question, nuzzling against Han's neck.

Han kisses him deeply in response, dragging him down the hall to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr. Send me prompts. http://nightvalemeteorologist.tumblr.com/


End file.
